Riot List/ISC
Event Overview Vorzer's plan to send VEGA Security after the rebels has certainly made an impression, but not in the way he intended. Far from restoring VEGA control, the VSec fleets have only provoked further conflict with the rebels. As if to add insult to injury, an alarming message has also been heard broadcasting on all frequencies. This time, there's no mysterious name attached: it's a call to action coming from the rebels themselves. "Time to start a riot. The target? Every VEGA you see..." Event Information Similar to the Crackdown event, VSec fleets will spawn and move from portal to portal in convoys. These fleets attack anything within 5 levels of them, However, they are easy to kill and are an easy way to get Vsec Blueprints like the Echo ray or Net torpedo, also the Midguard carrier, and the Eagle Frigate. So far, the only difference between the various Riot Events that have happened so far is the prizes that have been offered. Riots are all sort of mini-events hosted by KIXEYE mainly to allow newer players to get old event prizes that they may have missed. The Riot events cycle around each over having Vsec Then ISC Then Vsec again and so on, the order of which is Komodo Cutter to the Machete Destroyer then to the Vigilante Battleship then the it goes to the Zeal Battleship, Lance Destroyer, and finally the Corinthian Cruiser The riot used to consist of 1 cycle being the Dread Battleship, Gharial Cutter, and the Condor Frigate but these prizes slowly turned into blueprints to make room for the new riots Prizes This event is the first (of several) to re-introduce past event Prizes. These are different depending on which Riot event has occurred and which prizes KIXEYE decides to re-release. NOTE: The Current Riots and their respective prizes are list after the following prizes. With the 1st Year Anniversary of the Riot, the Riot cycle has been swapped to the next 3 mentioned Riots. With this, it is now the Riot (2nd edition)! Prizes offered on the 1st Riot (2nd edition) event are as follows: Burst Ray: An energy shotgun with massive damage output. The only thing standing in its way is its range. ECHO Ray Turret: Its attacks bounce off from one ship to another, maximising its damage. Komodo Cutter: VSec's high-speed pursuit hull. No suspect gets away from the Komodo Cutter in one piece. Prizes offered on the 2nd Riot (2nd edition) event are as follows: SICO Missile Turret: Defend your base with an overpowered turret that endlessly fires missiles to your enemies' doom. Vector Torpedo: Blast your foes with this semi-guided explosive weapon. Zeal Battleship: Stand out on the battlefield with VSec's surprisingly agile heavy weapons platform. '' Prizes offered on the 3rd Riot (2nd edition) event are as follows: ''Wave Driver: The Wave Driver is a cunning VSec Projectile weapon that uses precisely phase-shifted rounds to bypass shield defenses AP Driver Turret: The AP Driver Turret(Armor Piercing) wouldn't be possible without improvements in structural engineering. Each shot can punch though many ships Lance Destroyer: The Lance Destroyer has excellent strafing ability and no less then three weapons. It's a loose cannon and a VSec favourite. Prizes offered on the NEW! 4th Riot (2nd edition) event are as follows: ''Gemini Driver: The Gemini Driver is a double-barreled Projectile weapon that trades range for extra damage. Firing two rounds increases the odds of hitting a target Aurora Ray: The Aurora Ray is a tactical VSec weapon that fires pre-ionized Energy blasts, perfect for shredding through shields. Corinthian Cruiser: The Corinthian Cruiser is a reliable Vsec Hull that performs well in combat. It may be understated, but it gets results.". With the New introduction of the ISC Riots we introduce the Riot (3rd Edition!) (Having the same prizes offered as the Komodo Riot) the 1st Riot (3rd edition) event are as follows: ''Burst Ray The Burst Ray is optimized for close-range encounters. It fires a deadly burst of rays in a wide arc, earning it the nickname "Energy Shotgun ECHO Ray Turret The ECHO Ray (Electrical Charge Overflow Ray) is a VSec Energy weapon with the unique ability to bounce between adjacent targets. Machete Destroyer: The Machete Destroyer lacks a shield, but makes up for it with powerful engines and a healthy appetite for guns and armor the 2nd Riot (3rd edition) event are as follows: Raider Squadron The Raider Squadron isn't built for range, but its deadly Energy weapons are perfectly suited to aggressive tactics in close quarters. ''Fusion Thrusters'': Combines the benefits of Rear and Rotation thrusters, but greatly reduces strafe speed. Vigilante Battleship: The Vigilante Battleship is a heavy-duty hull with a reinforced structure. It's a remarkably survivable battleship Removed Riots ''-> Go to Riot (No Longer Used) for more info'' Fleet Values And here is the infographic (for VSec only as adding all of them would be about 3 times as long). Note that the number of hits is rounded up, though it isn't something to be worried about take note that 60+ fleets are also point contributors: Other Notes *All levels can participate in this event. *During riots (and events) , all NPC fleets will spawn out of planets and resource fields at twice the standard rate. (currently every 4-5 minutes from the standard 8-10 minutes) *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Security Fleets They act differently than the VEGA fleets you’re used to and will attack if you get too close. *When attacking any fleet, you will earn a certain number of points. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more points you get. Damage dealt is no longer proportional to the amount of points you receive. *Points are earned immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view how much loot you've stolen in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *The number of points can earn you resources after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or haven't stolen enough loot to claim a prize. Any potential resources not processed by the player before the shop closes will be forfeited. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Points can only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not steal loot. *Players are free to relocate during the event. *During Riot 5, the ranges were supposedly "bugged" and were extended on VSec fleets. Players responded by no longer coining and posting threads about the issue on the forum. *With the 1st Year Anniversary, the Riot cycle has been replaced with the Riot (2nd edition) -- a simple name to avoid complications, decided by a wikia editor. Information about the change of the Riot cycle can be found here: www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/593269 *65 Hunters give the most points being over 60k in a 100% kill in 1 hit Gallery Video Category:Events Category:Vega Conflict